WandBook et compagnie
by Enervatum
Summary: Lorsque Poudlard possède WandBook, ça donne ça... De quoi rire avec nos couple improbables, des Dumby et Voldy amis, des alliances là où il n'y en a pas et toujours des vagues de délires!


**_Salut!_**

**_Ouais bon j'ai un peu pris l'idée d'autres fics, mais ça m'amusait d'essayer ce style!_**

**_Alors je ne disclame pas mais prévient que rien n'est à moi à part WandBook_**

**_Pour info: Wand veut dire baguette._**

**_Une autre info: Il y a des fautes, je sais mais c'est surtout parce que sur réseau sociaux on ne montre pas de talent grammaticales non?!_**

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** : Génial ! Depuis le temps que j'attend ça !

**Harry Potter **: Non, tu veux dire, depuis le temps que tu la rabat avec ça.

**Hermione Granger**, **Dean Thomas**, **Fred Weasley** aime ça

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan** aime **je suis con mais j'assume.**

**Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Les sisters Patil et 63 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Dean Thomas: **Complétement d'accord avec toi!

**Seamus Finnigan:** Héééé!

**Les sisters Patil: **Bam, dans ta face!

**Seamus Finnigan aime ça.**

**Hanna Abbot:** Pas ok, Seamus n'est pas con.

**Suzan Bone:** AHHHHHH, j'en étais sûr! Hanna Abbot craque sur Seamus Finnigan!

**Zacharias Smith, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter et 3 aux personnes aiment ça.**

* * *

**Harry Potter a changé son statut: **Vive les griffons! A bas les Serpents!

**Tout Griffondor aime**.

**Alicia Spinnet:** trop sûr, on est les meilleurs!

**Katie Bell, Les sisters Patil, Ron Weasley, George Weasley et 62 personnes aiment ça.**

**Les sisters Patil: **Non, chui d'accord qu'avec la fin, pas le début!

**Les sisters Patil**: M'en fout Padma, moi je suis d'accord alors toi aussi, t'es obligé.

**Ron Weasley:**Pourquoi vous avez fait un compte pour deux si vous êtes pas d'accord?

**Fred Weasley, Neville Londubat et 17 autres personnes aiment ça**

**Les sisters Patil**: Ecoute bien Wesley, on est jumelles un jour, on le sera toujours, donc jumelles en vrai, jumelle sur le web!

**Les Sisters Patil, Harry Potter aiment ça.**

**Luna Lovegood:** Je suis à serdaigle mais je vous soutient!

**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington aime ça**

**Angelina Jonhson: **Wouah! je savais pas que les fantôme pouvait avoir WandBook!

**Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger et 33 autres personnes aiment ça**.

**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington**: Et bien vous venez d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau!

**Lee Jordan aime ça.**

* * *

**Colin Crivey et Dennis Crivey ont rejoins WandBook.**

**Colin Crivey et Dennis Crivey aiment ça.**

**Colin Criey: **Hé les frères Crivey arrivent en force! Aimez si vous nous suivez dans notre mouvement!

**Personne n'aime.**

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan aime Quand le surnom de Ginny Weasley rime avec Gin... Gin quoi? Gin Tonic bien sûr!**

**Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan, ****Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington**et Olivier Dubois aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley:** Viens que je t'écrabouille espèce de macaque!

**Seamus Finnigan**: Ouh on se rebelle!

**Ginny Weasley aime ça.**

**Ron Weasley: **Hé je te défend et voilà comment tu me remercie...

**Ginny Weasley**:... merci... mais j'aime quand on te rabat.

**Fred Weasley, Dourag MacDougal et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Harry Potter:** tiens Dourag tu nous as rejoins!

**Dourag MacDougal aime ça.**

**Dourag MacDougal:** J'en entends trop parler pour ne pas y passer.

**Neville Londubat: **y passer? Passer quoi?

**Ron Weasley:** J'hallucine même sur le WB Neville a son intelligence qui plafonne à zéro.

**Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnigan, Fred Weasley et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Neville Londubat:** Je suis juste la vous savez...

**George Weasley:** Oh pardon on a penser trop fort?!

**Ginny Weasley, Dourag MacDougal, Harry Potter et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.**

* * *

**Romilda Vane est désormais inscrite sur WandBook et est amie avec 27 personnes.**

**Romilda Vane a écrit sur le mur d'Harry Potter:** pourquoi tu n'accepte pas m'a demande d'ami? 3

**Harry Potter**: Parce que je suis déjà ami avec d'autre personnes et que ta présence serait de trop.

**Ron Weasley, Ginny Wealsey, Cho Chang, Les sisters Patil et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Romilda Vane: **Mais t'aimais bien que je m'intéresse à toi pourtant!

**Ron Weasley:** C'était avant que je n'ai failli mourir par ta faute!

**Hermione Granger:** Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais de celle qui a offerte la bouteille empoisonnée au Professeur Shlugorn

**Fred Weasley;** Quelle rabat joie celle là...

**Ron Wealsey,Romilda Vane, Lavande Brown, Ernie Macmillan et 18 autres personnes aiment ça**

**Fread Weasley: **Je t'interdit d'aimer mes commentaires Vane, si mon frère n'avait pas trouvé tes chocolats, il ne serait pas allé chez le vieux Shulg et n'aurait pas été malade.

**Romilda Vane aime ça.**

**Fred Weasley:** c'est quelle me défie!

* * *

**Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson font partis du groupe Vils Serpents.**

**Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni, Hesta Carrow, Marcus Flint et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Zabinni Blaise: **J'aimerai quand même savoir qui a créer ce groupe.

**Grégory Goyle aime**

**Pansy Parkinson:** le même con qui a accepté Goyle dans le groupe.

**Drago Malfoy, Craig Montague, Vincent Crabbe, Théo Nott et 31 autres personnes aimes ça.**

**Hesta Carrow:** Hé Goyle, tes p'te un Serpentard, mais tes con dégage!

**Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint, Craig Montague et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Vincent Crabbe:** J'avoue il est con, mais c'est un concombre

**Blaise Zabinni: **Pas compris...

**Drago Malfoy: **... de la merde sa blague...

**Marcus Flint:** Voilà la preuve que Crabbe et Goyle sont fait pour s'entendre

**Hesta Carrow, Drago Malfoy, Théo Nott et 43 autres personnes aiment ça.**

* * *

**George Wealey: **J'ai une envie... faire chier les Serpents!

**Tout Gryffondor aime**

**Mary Mcdonald: **J'ai fait un tour voir leur groupe... Vils Serpents...voilà comment qu'y s'appelle...

**Ron Weasley:** AAhhh! Trop! Je pari qu'ils ne savent même pas ce que ça veut dire!

**Les sisters Patil, Colin Crivet, Harry Potter, George Weasley et 49 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Fred Weasley:** Ou qu'il est celui qui a créer ce groupe que j'aille le serrer dans mes bras!

**Harry Potter aime ça**

**George Wealey: **Pouah, tendance gay Harry!

**Ron Weasley:** HAARRRRYYYY! NON! Ne me dit pas que tu es GAYYYY! Arghhh!

**May Macdonald, Lee Jordan Dean Thomas et 5 autres personnes aime ça.**

**Harry Potter: **Je ne suis pas gay...

**Fred Weasley: **8 seulement aime le commentaire de mon frère?! Mais Merlin! Vous êtes tous accro au Survivant ou quoi?!

**Ron Weasley:** Et il est passé ou mon meilleur ami GAY?!

**Hermione Granger:** Ronald Weasley! Arrêtes tes préjugés envers les homosexuels immédiatement! Si Harry a envie d'être homosexuel c'est son choix!

**Harry Potter:** Hermione, je ne suis pas gay...

**Ron Weasley:** Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu apprenais que ton meilleur ami est GAY et que tu as partagé ton dortoir, ta salle de bain et les vestiaires avec lui!

**Harry Potter:** Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gay!

**Fred Weasley:** C'est vrai, imagine Ginny lesbienne. Toi et elle, toujours au coin du feu à parler garçon alors qu'en fait elle aurait une attirance pour toi...

**Luna Lovegood aime.**

**Ron Weasley:** QUOI?! Ginny lesbienne?! C'est Faux?! Et pourquoi tu aime ça Luna?! Je suis la seule personne censé ici?!

**Harry Potter:** Non y a moi aussi

**George Weasley**: Ah le Gay est de retour!

**Fred Weasley aime ça.**

**Harry Potter:** JE NE SUIS PAS GAY!

**Fred Weasley:** C'est ça et moi je suis Merlin

**George Weasley**: Vous savez ce que ça nous fait?

**Fred weasley:** Un Gay survivant, une rousse lesbienne, un roux qui se dit censé, une intello coincée et on a dévié de notre idée contre les verts

**George Weasley aime ça**.

**Harry Potter:** JE NE SUIS PAS GAY

**Ron Weasley:** Je suis censé!

**Hermione Granger:** Je ne suis pas coincée!

**Ron Weasley:** Ginny arrive... Elle va vous tuez...

**Fred Weasley:** J'entend presque ton rire sadique Ron...

**Harry Potter: Ron Weasley, George Weasley et 23 autres personnes aime ça.**

**Fred Weasley: **Personne aime le fait que Harry Potter soit gay, mais tout le monde aime notre mort prochaine, nous le jumeaux qui avons illuminés votre scolarité?!

**Ron Weasley:** Décroche Fred, j'entend le cri de Ginny...

* * *

_**Bah Voilà, finit. **_

_**Dans le prochaine épisode:**_

_**-Colère de Ginny**_

_**-Persécution sur Harry Potter**_

_**-La famille Weasley au grand complet**_

_**-Et encore plus de conneries!**_

_**Si vous me connaissez, apprenez la règle d'argent! **_

_**Une review = un nouveau pas vers le prochain chapitre!**_


End file.
